1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to power converters; and in particular, to a four pole neutral-point clamped three phase converter with zero common mode voltage output.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applications where power electronic converters share the same AC or DC bus with multiple loads require careful attention to the interaction with these loads at the point of common coupling. Whether the application is a variable frequency motor drive, UPS, renewable energy system or a power conversion system that provides service power in a shipboard, aircraft or other transportation platform, certain interface standards must be met. These interface standards include those that govern the Electromagnetic Compatibility (“EMC”), power quality and transient performance.
Additionally, successful integration of these systems requires further insight into how the power electronics and associated loads and sources interact on a common bus. Furthermore, innovative circuit topologies and control techniques are needed to make these systems compatible without incurring the cost and weight of additional components, such as harmonic filters and EMI filters.